Du paradis à l'enfer
by aviva94
Summary: Comment passer du paradis à l'enfer à cause d'un ex...


**Du paradis à l'enfer…**

Le Hub était silencieux. Seule, la ventilation des ordinateurs troublait le calme de l'endroit. La porte du sas s'ouvrit et Ianto pénétra dans la salle centrale. Un rapide coup d'œil lui indiqua qu'une fois de plus, il était le premier arrivé et profita de cette tranquillité pour vérifier les écrans et se préparer un café.

En passant devant le bureau de Jack, il aperçut la trappe ouverte. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas si seul que cela. Il s'approcha silencieusement, si Jack dormait, il ne voulait pas le déranger. Il se pencha sur l'ouverture et resta quelques instants sans bouger.

Jack était là, profondément endormi, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il était peut-être sorti chasser la nuit dernière.

Il allait s'en aller quand le dormeur bougea et commença à se débattre dans son lit. Il semblait en proie à une douleur intense. Ianto se demanda s'il devait descendre, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer lorsque l'on réveille une personne qui fait un cauchemar, mais Jack se débattait de plus en plus, gémissant. Ianto prit le parti d'aller voir son supérieur. Il descendit l'échelle, se retrouva dans l'espace exiguë et s'approcha. Jack avait des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux fermés et la douleur se lisait toujours sur son visage.

Ianto s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son Capitaine. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il en avait envie, mais il avait toujours retenu son geste. Jack flirtait avec lui, faisait des sous-entendus, mais il n'y avait rien de sérieux.

Ianto, de son côté, était comme électrisé chaque fois que son Capitaine l'approchait. Il aimait ces matins où ils se retrouvaient seuls. À ce moment-là, il avait Jack pour lui seul.

Toujours endormi, Jack se dégagea de la main de Ianto, d'un mouvement brusque. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, il était toujours en proie à ce rêve qui semblait douloureux. Ianto le prit alors par les épaules et le secoua, d'abord doucement, puis plus vigoureusement jusqu'à ce que Jack ouvre enfin les yeux. Il parut surpris de voir le réceptionniste à ces côtés.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Vous faisiez un cauchemar et cela semblait douloureux.

– Ah ! répondit Jack en s'asseyant. Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Ianto reprit son professionnalisme et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre du Capitaine. Il ne voulait rien laisser paraître de l'inquiétude qui l'étreignait depuis qu'il avait vu les larmes de Jack.

– Ianto, tu es sûr que tout va bien, tu sembles…

– Tout va bien, le coupa Ianto. Je vais vous préparer un café.

Et il remonta rapidement l'échelle, laissant Jack un peu surpris par ce départ précipité.

Ianto réfléchissait, qu'est-ce qui tourmentait ainsi le Capitaine. Un soir après une chasse, il avait disparu quelques heures, il semblait à Ianto qu'il leur cachait quelque chose, mais quoi. Il avait bien posé la question, mais Jack restait évasif, disant que le Weevil lui avait donné du fil à retordre.

Les autres membres de l'équipe arrivèrent, Ianto prépara les boissons chaudes et les distribua. Tosh le remercia. Owen grogna comme à son habitude et se dirigea vers la baie médicale. Gwen, quant à elle, alla s'installer sur le canapé. Elle n'avait pas l'air très en forme. Elle avait les yeux rougis comme si elle avait pleuré de longues heures. Ianto s'approcha et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

– Tu as un problème ?

– Non Ianto, tout va bien.

Décidément, personne ne voulait admettre qu'il avait un souci. La journée risquait d'être longue.

Jack, de son bureau, observait Gwen et Ianto. Lui aussi avait vu le visage rougi de la jeune femme. Il s'apprêtait à descendre lorsque le téléphone sonna. Il retourna près de son bureau et prit la communication.

Après une discussion des plus houleuses, Jack raccrocha, prit son manteau et sortit de son bureau.

– Ianto, cria-t-il, au SUV !

Le jeune homme le regarda, surpris. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui demandait de l'accompagner. Owen quitta son repaire pour venir se renseigner sur ce qu'il se passait. D'habitude, l'équipe entière partait ou éventuellement, Jack lui demandait de le suivre, mais là, c'était à Ianto qu'il avait donné l'ordre.

– Vous restez ici. Tosh, il semblerait qu'il y ait un problème dans le centre-ville. Tâche de voir ce qu'il se passe et tiens-moi au courant. Gwen, si çà ne va pas, il vaut mieux que tu rentres chez toi. Owen, je pense que tu ne vas pas tarder à avoir pas mal de travail, alors prépares-toi.

Sur ces mots, le Capitaine quitta le Hub, suivi par un Ianto de plus en plus surpris par la réaction de son supérieur.

Une fois dans le SUV, il tenta de demander ce qu'il se passait. Jack n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui répondre, il restait enfermé dans un mutisme des plus déconcertants. Qui avait téléphoné ?

Jack conduisait rapidement, nerveusement. Lors d'un arrêt à un feu rouge, Ianto coula un regard de biais. La mâchoire du Capitaine était crispée. Ianto ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au centre-ville, Tosh les contacta.

– La police vient de signaler des mouvements suspects dans un entrepôt, près des quais. Des passants auraient vu des personnes, semble-t-il, déguisées, s'en prendre à un camion.

– Merci, nous allons voir cela de plus près.

Puis se tournant vers son passager, il lui donna son oreillette.

– Pourquoi Jack ? Il vaut mieux que vous la gardiez. Si vous avez des problèmes, je ne pourrais pas intervenir.

– Tu restes dans le véhicule. Je ne veux pas de toi dehors.

– Pourquoi m'avoir emmené alors ? demanda-il surpris.

Jack allait répondre quand il croisa le regard de Ianto. Une lueur passa dans ses yeux et le jeune homme crut y lire une infinie tristesse, il détourna précipitamment le regard. Le Capitaine lui prit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

– Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour conduire le véhicule pendant mon absence. Tu vas aller te poster à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt et tu attends.

Sur ces mots, Jack quitta le SUV et entra dans le bâtiment. Ianto ne comprenait pas. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il l'accompagne, il aurait pu l'aider. Qu'avait-il donc ?

Le jeune homme alla se poster comme il lui avait été demandé et attendit. Deux heures plus tard, Jack ressortit portant un paquet encombrant sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il arriva près du véhicule, Ianto s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un Weevil. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte arrière sans quitter le siège. Le Capitaine alla déposer sa prise dans le coffre et prit place sur le siège du passager.

Ianto démarra et reprit le chemin du Hub. Jack resta silencieux un moment, puis brusquement, il se tourna vers le conducteur.

– Ianto, j'aimerais te parler, dit-il à brûle-pourpoint.

– De quoi Monsieur ?

– Eh ! bien… je voudrais savoir ce que tu penses de ton travail ?

– C'est moi qui suis venu vous demander de m'embaucher, Monsieur ! Je savais ce qui m'attendait.

– Ce n'est pas çà, je voudrais vraiment savoir ce que tu penses de ton emploi actuel ! Ne préfèrerais-tu pas un véritable travail de bureau comme à Torchwood Londres ?

– Non Monsieur, dit-il très sérieux. Il est vrai que je préfèrerais plus de travail sur le terrain, mais je n'ai pas encore fait mes preuves.

Jack le jaugea quelques instants, puis il reprit sa contemplation de la route. Ianto jeta un coup d'œil à son passager. Jack avait toujours la mâchoire crispée, de plus, il semblait pris dans une profonde réflexion.

– Arrêtes-toi ! dit-il brusquement.

– Ici ! demanda le jeune homme.

– Oui, gares-toi et descends.

Ianto ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'avait-il fait pour que le Capitaine ait l'air si en colère, car c'était bien cela, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Jack semblait en colère.

Il gara le véhicule et ils descendirent. Jack s'éloigna. Le jeune homme attendit patiemment. Le Capitaine se retourna et regarda Ianto. Il avait l'air triste et ne semblait pas savoir comment s'y prendre pour parler à son employé. Il y avait réfléchi, il était même parti quelques heures quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait eu besoin de faire le point. Comment pouvait-il dire à ce jeune homme que toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui depuis ce fameux jour où ils avaient capturé le ptérodactyle.

Au début, Jack avait bien tenté de se résonner, mais le Gallois mettait le feu à son esprit et rien à faire pour éteindre l'incendie.

Il s'approcha de Ianto. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, toujours silencieux. Il appréhendait d'entendre Jack lui dire qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ses services, qu'il pouvait quitter Torchwood. Il allait lui faire prendre du Retcon pour tout oublier, et il l'oublierait aussi. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, il ne pourrait pas oublier le Capitaine, il ne le voulait pas. Il s'apprêtait à réagir lorsque Jack vint se placer tout près de lui. Il lui prit la main, le regardant dans les yeux.

Ianto sentit ce choc électrique familier remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Que se passait-il ? Il n'osait plus bouger, le souffle court, il attendait, se perdant dans les yeux azur de son supérieur. Se pourrait-il que Jack… ?

– Ianto, souffla ce dernier.

Le jeune homme semblait pétrifié. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais osé s'imaginer que le Capitaine l'avait remarqué. Bien sûr, ils travaillaient ensemble, mais il en était de même pour le reste de l'équipe.

– Ianto, reprit le Capitaine, tenant toujours sa main. Accepterais-tu de passer une soirée avec moi ? En tout bien, tout honneur, s'empressa-t-il de préciser.

– Eh bien… pourquoi pas, répondit Ianto après une légère hésitation.

Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait même l'impression qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'échapper de sa poitrine. Si on lui avait dit, ce matin lors de son réveil, que sa journée allait prendre un tour inattendu, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Le Capitaine sembla soulagé. Il lâcha la main du jeune homme et retourna près du véhicule.

– Demain, ce n'est pas trop tôt, demanda-t-il.

– Non, répondit Ianto. Que souhaiteriez-vous faire Monsieur ?

– Je ne sais pas trop. On pourrait commencer par un resto ou un ciné !

– Bien Monsieur. Je connais un restaurant agréable, je me charge de réserver si vous le souhaitez.

– Ok, je te fais confiance. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre, dit Jack avec un sourire enfin revenu sur son visage.

Ils retournèrent au Hub et descendirent le Weevil dans les voûtes. Après s'être assuré que la cellule était bien fermée, ils remontèrent dans la salle centrale.

Owen les regarda entrer, l'air suspicieux. Jack avait l'air plus calme que lorsqu'il était parti. On aurait presque dit qu'il semblait heureux. Ianto était détendu.

Gwen était rentrée chez elle. Elle avait appelé en disant qu'elle avait besoin de quelques jours pour se reposer.

Tosh avait fait le point avec la police. Il n'y avait plus de problème. Ce devait être ce Weevil qui avait mis la panique dans le centre-ville.

– Tu nous fais un café, demanda Jack à Ianto avant de monter dans son bureau.

– Si vous voulez, Monsieur. Tosh, Owen, vous en voulez un aussi ? dit-il en se tournant vers ses collègues.

– Je veux bien, répondit Tosh.

– Pas pour moi, dit Owen en retournant dans la baie médicale.

Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement de son patron.

Ianto prépara les boissons et déposa la tasse sur le bureau de Tosh, puis monta voir le Capitaine. Celui-ci était en train de relire le rapport qu'il venait d'écrire concernant la sortie qu'il venait de faire. En entendant Ianto taper à la porte, il releva la tête.

– Entre, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

– _Et voilà, il recommence à flirter,_ pensa Ianto en posant la tasse. Je vous rends votre oreillette, vous risquez d'en avoir besoin, dit-il.

Il s'apprêtait à ressortir, lorsque Jack le rappela.

– Pense à la réservation.

– Oui, Monsieur, répondit-il, son cœur s'emballant devant ce regard qui le faisait fondre.

Le jeune homme retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Il ferait la réservation de chez lui, cela éviterait des questions de la part de Owen. Il avait découvert un petit restaurant dans le centre de Cardiff. La cuisine était raffinée et le cadre agréable, limite romantique. À la fin de la soirée, il pourrait toujours demander à Jack de venir boire un café chez lui. Il avait également un certain nombre de bons films. Plutôt que d'aller au cinéma, ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de rester dans son salon.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son travail, il alla fermer l'office de tourisme, puis il appela Jack par l'intercom pour lui indiquer qu'il rentrait chez lui. Il n'avait plus rien à faire au Hub.

Arrivé à son appartement, il téléphona au restaurant pour réserver une table pour le lendemain soir. Il avait précisé qu'il souhaitait ne pas être au milieu de la salle. Ce serait plus simple pour discuter et surtout plus discret. Deux hommes dînant ensemble attirent toujours les regards.

De son côté, Jack songea à la réaction de Ianto. Il avait accepté son invitation, mais il semblait s'être attendu à autre chose. Avait-il eu peur d'être renvoyé ? Et sa réaction de ce matin, il était descendu pour le réveiller. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait croisé le regard anxieux du jeune homme. Impossible de se rappeler ce fichu rêve, cela l'agaçait.

Il resta à regarder dans le vide. Il se réjouissait déjà de la soirée du lendemain. Qui sait, après le restaurant… De son bureau, il pouvait souvent voir Ianto travailler. Il était toujours impeccablement habillé. Ses costumes lui allaient à ravir et contribuaient à l'incendie que le jeune homme avait allumé dans l'esprit du Capitaine. Il avait envie de toucher ce corps, de sentir Ianto répondre à ses sentiments. Et oui, le Capitaine s'était épris de ce jeune homme discret et effacé. Mais qu'en était-il de Ianto ? Pourrait-il un jour ressentir la même chose pour lui ?

Il finit de relire le rapport, puis il éteignit les lumières et descendit se coucher.

_Ianto était dans l'entrepôt, le Weevil avait senti sa proie. Le jeune homme serra son arme dans sa main. Jack lui faisait confiance, il devait la justifier. Il passa devant un empilement de caisses et soudain, celles-ci basculèrent et tombèrent sur Ianto qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se reculer._

_Jack contemplait impassible la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le Weevil approcha. Sa proie était là, inerte sur le sol. Il attrapa Ianto et…_

Jack se réveilla en sueur. Il venait de hurler. Dans son cauchemar, il avait vu Ianto se faire tuer. Ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas bougé ? Il faisait rarement des rêves, mais là, cela le touchait de beaucoup trop près. Il se leva et remonta l'échelle. Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer un café. Ianto ne lui en voudrait certainement pas d'utiliser sa _précieuse amie_.

De son côté, Ianto avait passé une soirée tranquille. Il s'était fait livrer une pizza et avait apprécié un film de James Bond. Finalement, il avait passé une bonne journée. Le rendez-vous du lendemain soir était une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas et il espérait que tout se passerait bien. Pour une fois qu'il pourrait profiter de la présence de son Capitaine ailleurs qu'au Hub, il se disait qu'il avait vraiment de la chance. À la fin du film, il éteignit la télévision et alla se coucher.

_Jack était dans l'entrepôt, le Weevil avait senti sa proie. Le Capitaine serra son arme dans sa main. Il devait aller au restaurant avec Ianto qui l'attendait dans le véhicule, il fallait qu'il fasse vite. Il passa devant un empilement de caisses et soudain, celles-ci basculèrent et tombèrent sur Jack qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se reculer._

_Ianto contemplait impassible la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le Weevil approcha. Sa proie était là, inerte sur le sol. Il attrapa Jack et…_

Ianto se réveilla en hurlant. Il était en sueur et se débattait dans ses draps. Ce n'était pas possible. Jack venait de se faire tuer dans l'entrepôt et lui n'avait rien fait d'autre que de regarder. Il essaya de comprendre son rêve. Que voulait-il donc bien vouloir dire ? Il se leva et alla se préparer un café. Il en parlerait peut-être à Jack lorsqu'il arriverait au Hub.

Il se prépara et quitta son appartement. Il voulait passer chercher des viennoiseries avant d'aller travailler. En arrivant, il ouvrit l'office de tourisme, des visiteurs attendaient déjà.

– _Jack devra attendre pour avoir son café,_ pensa-t-il en souriant.

Il lui tardait d'aller le voir. Il avait besoin de ce petit choc électrique qu'il ressentait lorsque Jack s'approchait de lui. Il appréhendait la soirée. Comment allait-il réagir ? Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Une heure plus tard, l'office était désert. Il descendit donc dans le Hub. L'équipe était au travail et étudiait les rapports de la veille dans la salle de conférences. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara les cafés.

– _Jack est venu se servir,_ se dit-il en voyant l'état de la machine.

Il posa les cafés et les viennoiseries sur le plateau et se rendit en salle de conférences. Jack expliquait l'intervention de la veille. Après le coup de fil, il était parti pour récupérer le Weevil, mais en arrivant sur place, il avait rencontré une vieille connaissance. John Hart l'attendait. Il voulait retenter sa chance de faire venir le Capitaine avec lui. Il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que sa place était dans les étoiles et non sur cette pauvre petite planète qui ne lui était rien. Il le menaça, mais rien n'y fit. Jack avait maintenant des attaches sur Terre et il était hors de question qu'il s'en aille. John était finalement parti, lui promettant qu'il finirait par changer d'avis, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Ainsi, c'était pour cela que Jack s'était absenté deux heures. Il avait semblé à Ianto que la capture d'un seul Weevil avait vraiment mis beaucoup de temps. D'ordinaire, son supérieur était beaucoup plus rapide à en finir.

La journée se passa tranquillement. La faille avait décidé de rester calme. Ianto espérait qu'il en serait de même pour la soirée. Jack lui avait demandé de faire une recherche dans un des dossiers des archives. Il était donc descendu pendant l'après-midi.

Jack quitta son rapport des yeux quelques instants, se demandant où avait bien pu passer Ianto. Il ne l'avait pas vu de l'après-midi et son délicieux café lui manquait. Il sortit de son bureau pour regarder dans la salle centrale. Là aussi, le jeune homme brillait par son absence. Il alla regarder l'écran de la caméra et chercha dans toutes les pièces. Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu et il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il quittait le Hub. Une sourde angoisse s'était réveillée après le cauchemar de ce matin, il s'inquiétait.

Il finit par le trouver dans les archives, bien sûr qu'il y était, puisqu'il lui avait demandé de faire une recherche. Cela lui était sorti de l'esprit. Il se décida finalement à aller le rejoindre. Ils pourraient discuter un peu de ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'entrepôt, Jack n'avait pas tout dit à l'équipe. Mais à nouveau, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, Jack s'arrêta quelques instants pour contempler Ianto, penché sur les dossiers. Il était tellement pris par ses recherches, qu'il n'avait pas entendu son supérieur arriver. Jack s'approcha et mit sa main sur son épaule. Ianto releva brusquement la tête et regarda la main qui venait de le toucher. Un instant, Jack eut l'impression qu'une lueur de panique était passée dans les yeux du jeune homme.

– Un problème, Ianto ? demanda-t-il en retirant sa main.

– Non Monsieur, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, c'est tout.

– As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

– Non Monsieur. Les rapports de cette époque ont été modifiés, on dirait qu'ils ont voulu cacher les informations. Mais je n'ai pas encore tout regardé. Il est possible qu'il y en ait des traces ailleurs.

– Tu verras çà demain. Il commence à se faire tard. À quelle heure devons-nous être au restaurant ?

– 20 h, Monsieur. Il s'agit du Barocco, vous connaissez ? C'est dans le centre-ville.

– Non, il me faudra juste l'adresse et je te retrouverai là-bas à 20 h.

Ianto avait de nouveau baissé les yeux sur les dossiers. La proximité du Capitaine le déstabilisait. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point il l'attirait. Jack ne s'intéressait pas à lui, il voulait juste passer une soirée avec un collègue, Ianto n'en doutait pas. Il finit de ranger les dossiers et se dirigea vers la sortie. Jack n'avait pas bougé, il semblait réfléchir. Devait-il lui en parler maintenant ?

– Ianto, dit-il en regardant le jeune homme s'arrêter brusquement. Je n'ai pas tout expliqué ce matin. Je pense qu'il serait important de le faire maintenant. Après, tu pourras toujours décider de ce que tu veux faire.

Ianto se retourna, le cœur battant. Jack avait changé d'avis finalement, il ne voulait plus de cette sortie. Il le regarda et vit dans ses yeux cette même lueur d'infinie tristesse qu'il avait vu la veille. Non, il ne devait pas montrer qu'il était déçu. Il décida de rester calme et professionnel.

– Vous voulez annuler la soirée, Monsieur ?

– Non Ianto, bien sûr que non ! Je me fais même une joie de partager ce moment avec toi.

– Alors, je ne comprends pas, que se passe-t-il ?

– Dans l'entrepôt, reprit Jack, j'ai dit ce matin qu'il y avait John Hart.

Et voilà, il allait lui dire qu'il allait décider de partir finalement. Il quitterait la Terre pour accompagner son ex-amant. Il baissa les yeux et regarda les traces sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Jack, il finirait par lire sa tristesse dans ses yeux.

– Eh ! bien, il m'a promis de faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour que je change d'avis et que je parte avec lui. Il m'a prévenu que les personnes qui m'étaient chères ne seraient pas en sécurité tant que je serais sur Terre.

Il regarda Ianto. Il espérait qu'il avait compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Le jeune homme ne le voyait que comme son supérieur, mais il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait à lui.

Ianto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Jack venait de lui dire qu'il était cher. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Jack. Se faisait-il des idées ou avait-il vu de la tendresse dans ce regard.

– Et vous avez décidé de faire quoi ? demanda Ianto.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire. Il va bien falloir qu'il finisse par comprendre que c'est du passé. Mon présent est ici maintenant, avec toi, avec l'équipe. Mais il est évident qu'il ne renoncera pas facilement, je te demande donc d'être prudent. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut nous préparer. Bon, on ne va pas se laisser ennuyer par ce genre de chose ce soir. Je te laisse partir. Mets l'adresse du restaurant sur mon bureau. Je vais m'occuper de nos pensionnaires et je remonte.

– C'est mon travail, Monsieur, commença Ianto.

– Non, c'est bon, ce soir, je vais le faire. Rentres chez toi. À plus tard.

Ianto regarda une dernière fois son Capitaine et tourna les talons. Il se rendit dans le bureau de Jack et écrivit l'adresse sur le bloc-note Restaurant Barocco, 12 Wharton St.

Il était 18 h, il avait le temps de rentrer prendre une douche et se préparer avant d'aller au restaurant.

Il venait de garer sa voiture et se dirigeait vers le Barocco. Brusquement, il s'arrêta. Il lui semblait qu'il était surveillé. Il jeta un coup d'œil alentours, puis reprit sa route vers le bâtiment à la façade blanche et marron rehaussée du rouge et or des hauts-vents au nom du restaurant.

Il entra et s'installa au comptoir le temps que le maître d'hôtel en finisse avec les clients arrivés avant lui.

L'intérieur était élégant et une atmosphère chaleureuse s'en dégageait. Derrière le grand comptoir, il y avait un miroir géant qui contribuait à agrandir encore l'endroit. Les boiseries étaient chaudes et la salle était divisée en plusieurs espaces bien distincts. Ainsi, l'on pouvait s'installer le long des murs sur de hauts tabourets, préférer les tables disséminées dans le centre ou bien celles placées au fond de la salle. On y était assis comme dans les meilleurs pubs avec de grands fauteuils couleur moutarde arrondis de plusieurs places, ayant un caractère plus intime.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack fit son entrée. De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent à son arrivée. Il attirait toujours le regard. Sa tenue année 40 avec ce grand manteau militaire était des plus élégantes sur cet homme athlétique. Patiemment, il attendit au bar que l'on vienne s'occuper de lui. Il ne savait pas si Ianto était déjà arrivé.

– Vous avez réservé, Monsieur, demanda le maître d'hôtel.

– Mon ami l'a fait, je pense qu'il doit m'attendre.

– M. Jones, je suppose, dit-il en regardant le Capitaine.

– C'est bien cela, répondit-il surpris par la lueur dans les yeux de l'autre homme.

– Suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond du restaurant. Ianto était assis. En voyant Jack, il se leva avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Le maître d'hôtel leur laissa la carte des apéritifs et s'en alla. Jack dut réprimer son cœur. Dieu que le gallois était sexy dans son costume anthracite avec cette chemise rouge qu'il aimait tant, le tout coordonné à une cravate aux deux couleurs. Porter un manteau était bénéfique dans certaines circonstances.

– Vous avez trouvé facilement ? demanda Ianto.

– Sans problème, le SUV a un GPS, c'est pratique. Je te laisse quelques instants, dit-il en se dirigeant vers les toilettes, commandes-nous un apéritif.

– Vous avez une préférence ?

– Non, je te laisse me surprendre.

Et il quitta la table. Ianto commanda deux cocktails maison à base de vin italien.

Le Capitaine revint après avoir calmé un peu le feu qui couvait dans le creux de ses reins.

– _Mon Dieu,_ pensa-t-il, _si la soirée commence comme çà…_

Le jeune homme attendait son retour en lisant la carte du menu. Il releva la tête et regarda son supérieur s'installer. Il voulait lui parler de son cauchemar, mais était-ce bien le moment ? Pour une fois ils étaient ensemble, ailleurs qu'au Hub. Ce serait peut-être le moment d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce surprenant patron.

– C'est agréable ici, dit Jack devant le silence de Ianto.

– Oui, j'y viens de temps en temps.

– Seul ou accompagné ?

– Toujours seul Monsieur, répondit Ianto quelque peu surpris par la question.

– Dis-moi, as-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

– Non Monsieur, je n'ai que mon travail. Il me prend déjà assez de temps et puis que pourrais-je espérer d'une relation durable. Torchwood n'a pas vraiment de seniors dans ses effectifs, vous mis à part bien entendu.

– Excellent ce vin, dit enfin Jack. Tu n'en finiras pas de me surprendre. As-tu d'autres talents cachés ?

– Cela dépendant ? Vous pensez à quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, tu sembles surpris que je m'intéresse à toi !

– Un peu Monsieur. Il ne m'avait pas semblé mériter cette attention.

Jack n'en revenait pas. Ianto se croyait invisible. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait donc penser cela ? Il était d'une rare efficacité et savait très bien se rendre indispensable. Le Hub ne serait pas aussi bien géré sans lui.

– Puis-je vous poser une question, Monsieur ?

– Bien sûr, mais s'il te plait, laisse tomber les _Monsieur_.

– Avez-vous souvent des cauchemars comme hier ?

– Je dois avouer que non, c'est justement cela qui me pose un problème. Car j'en ai fait un second hier soir.

– Et vous vous en rappelez ?

– Oui et il te concernait.

Ianto resta interdit. Le Capitaine rêvait de lui. Oui bon, lui aussi avait rêvé de Jack. Cela ne voulait sans doute rien dire. Ils travaillaient ensemble, cela devait être normal.

– Et… commença Ianto.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'interpréter, tu étais dans l'entrepôt d'hier et le Weevil t'a attaqué.

Ianto, qui fixait son verre d'un air distrait, releva brusquement la tête. Jack remarqua qu'il semblait paniqué.

– Qu'y a-t-il Ianto ?

– C'est que j'ai fait un rêve similaire, mais c'était vous que le Weevil tuait, dit-il.

Jack et Ianto se regardèrent quelques instants. Comment ces deux hommes avaient pu rêver la même chose en inversant les personnages ?

Décidément, quelque chose clochait. Les rêves, les sensations d'être suivi, cela faisait beaucoup trop de coïncidences.

Le serveur leur apporta leurs plats et ils mangèrent de bon appétit. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de remettre à plus tard les explications qu'exigeait cette situation.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'ils quittèrent le restaurant. Ianto voulait inviter Jack pour un café chez lui, mais n'osait le demander. Que penserait le Capitaine ?

Finalement, ce fut Jack qui mit fin à son dilemme.

– Sais-tu ce qui me ferait plaisir, dit-il en regardant Ianto.

– Non, Monsieur !

– Un bon café, tu m'invites ?

– Oui, oui bien sûr, répondit-il la mine réjouie.

C'était plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait espérer. Il garderait encore un peu son Capitaine. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs véhicules.

– Je te suis, lui dit Jack.

Ianto s'installa à son volant et démarra. Dans le rétroviseur, il pouvait voir les phares du SUV. C'était la première fois que Jack venait chez lui. Il angoissait un peu, mais bon, il aimait sa compagnie et pour une fois, il en profiterait dans son univers et non au Hub.

Arrivé devant son immeuble, il se gara et attendit que le Capitaine le rejoigne. Il regarda alentours, il avait toujours cette impression désagréable d'être surveillé. Lorsque Jack s'approcha, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et composa le code d'accès. En entrant dans l'appartement, Jack fut surpris de l'univers cossu qu'il trouva. Ianto semblait aimer les endroits chauds et les boiseries de l'endroit étaient du plus bel effet. Il enleva son manteau que le jeune homme alla pendre sur un cintre et commença à détailler l'endroit. Un grand canapé d'angle était installé au centre de la pièce, face à un téléviseur de belle taille. Des étagères, le long du mur, regorgeaient de DVD en tous genres. La grande fenêtre à double battant donnait sur une terrasse laissant admirer la baie.

Lorsqu'il revint, Ianto avait ôté sa veste et ouvert son gilet. Il avait l'air plus décontracté, mais il était toujours diablement sexy. Jack détourna les yeux, il fallait qu'il se calme.

Le jeune homme revint de la cuisine, portant un plateau avec deux tasses de café et une bouteille de Cognac avec deux petits verres. Il le déposa sur la table basse et invita le Capitaine à s'installer.

– Dis-moi, c'est agréable chez toi, dit Jack pour lancer la conversation.

– Oui, cela change du Hub, répondit-il malicieux.

Il versa le Cognac et déposa la tasse et le verre devant son invité. Jack huma l'arôme de sa boisson favorite et goûta l'alcool.

– Où as-tu appris à faire du si bon café ? dit-il en buvant sa tasse.

– C'est ma mère qui m'a fait connaître les différentes variétés et la manière de les assembler pour obtenir le meilleur résultat, dit-il en rougissant un peu.

Il se leva pour aller mettre de la musique. Pendant qu'il choisissait le CD, Jack se torturait l'esprit. Il avait envie d'aller vers lui, le toucher, lui dire à quel point il comptait pour lui. Il hésitait, comment Ianto réagirait ? Il finit par prendre sa décision et se leva. Il s'approcha du jeune homme qui lui tournait toujours le dos et mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Ianto eut un mouvement de surprise, vite interprété par Jack comme un mouvement de recul. Il le lâcha et s'éloigna un peu.

– Désolé, Ianto, je ne voulais pas…

Le jeune homme se retourna. Ses yeux pétillaient. Ainsi, le Capitaine était aussi attiré par lui que lui l'était par Jack. Mais comment le lui dire ?

Devant la réaction de Ianto, Jack se dit qu'il avait fait une erreur, mais la lueur dans ses yeux le surprit. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, bien mieux, il semblait heureux. Il s'approcha à nouveau et se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Ianto qui ne bougea pas. Il avait le souffle court et son cœur s'emballait. Il leva les mains pour les déposer sur le dos de Jack. Le Capitaine le prit dans ses bras et approfondit le baiser auquel répondit Ianto. Il était enfin dans les bras de cet homme qui hantait ses pensées.

Abandonnant ses lèvres, Jack laissa courir sa bouche sur le cou de Ianto. Le jeune homme laissait échapper des soupirs de bien-être.

– Ianto, souffla le Capitaine, tu me tues.

Il passa sa main sous la chemise du jeune homme qui le laissa faire alors qu'il s'enivrait de l'odeur de Jack. Le jeune homme réagissait à ses caresses plus intensément. Lorsque son supérieur le lâcha, il lui sembla qu'il était au bord d'un précipice. Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient, il ne savait plus où il en était. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment qu'il pensait encore une fois être endormi. Il allait se réveiller et s'apercevoir qu'il était seul.

Pourtant, non, il était bien réveillé et son Capitaine était près de lui, il sentait ses mains le parcourir. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et rencontra le regard azur de Jack. Celui-ci avait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

– J'ai tellement rêvé ce moment, dit Ianto.

– Moi aussi, lui répondit Jack. Dieu sait que j'ai pourtant résisté. Mais le cœur a ses raisons…

– …que la raison ignore, finit Ianto.

Lentement, Jack déboutonna la chemise de son partenaire et la laissa glisser à terre en même temps que le gilet. De son côté, Ianto avait descendu les bretelles et s'attaquait à la chemise du Capitaine.

Jack se rapprocha de nouveau et déposa de légers baisers sur les tempes de Ianto. Celui-ci frissonna. Sentant le désir du Capitaine contre sa cuisse, Ianto se raidit un peu et leva un regard intimidé.

– Jack, je n'ai… commença-t-il.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, nous irons à ton rythme. Si tu veux que l'on arrête, il suffira de le dire, souffla Jack, en continuant son inspection du bout de ses lèvres.

Ianto se recula et le prit par la main pour l'entraîner dans la chambre. En entrant, Jack nota le couvre-lit rouge et se dit que finalement, c'était bien la couleur du jeune homme. Tout comme lui, elle était chaude et sensuelle.

Il reprit le jeune homme dans ses bras et recommença son exploration. Il descendit ses mains sur les hanches, puis les cuisses de son partenaire et remonta en prenant soin de ne pas éviter son entrejambe. À sa grande satisfaction, il constata que Ianto était très réceptif à ses manœuvres et poussa plus avant ses investigations.

De la chambre, on entendait les accents du Jazz que Ianto avait mis en fond musical et cela le détendait. Il aimait cette ambiance feutrée et s'abandonna aux caresses expertes du Capitaine.

Très vite, Jack s'attaqua à la ceinture du pantalon, le dézippa et le fit glisser à terre. Ianto n'était pas en reste et après la chemise, le pantalon quitta aussi le corps du Capitaine. Ils étaient à présent nus, l'un contre l'autre, se goûtant, Jack titillant le lobe de l'oreille de Ianto et ce dernier se laissant conduire. C'était sa première expérience avec un homme et cela le déroutait quelque peu.

Jack l'allongea sur le lit et reprit sa promenade de baisers le long de son torse, de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Lorsqu'il sentit le Capitaine prendre son sexe dressé, Ianto se raidit un peu, puis se détendit, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Jack le regarda un instant, puis il le prit en bouche et commença avec sa langue un ballet qui fit perdre pied au jeune homme.

Ianto gémissait, il ondulait des hanches, essayant de se soumettre au mieux à cette bouche experte. Il sentait le feu monter dans ses reins, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme-là. Jack dût s'en apercevoir, car il s'arrêta brusquement et remonta vers le visage de Ianto. Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres qui en disait long. Il s'allongea à côté du jeune homme, lui laissant reprendre contenance, le caressant toujours du bout des doigts.

Ianto se redressa et regarda le corps du Capitaine. Il avança une main hésitante et commença à le caresser. Il traça un sillon de baisers sur son torse et descendit petit à petit vers la virilité de Jack. Lorsqu'il le toucha, Jack se raidit, Ianto se releva, le regard interrogateur.

– Continue, lui dit le Capitaine.

Ianto s'exécuta et commença à lécher le sexe gonflé de désir. Il titilla le gland, caressa le frein du bout de la langue, arrachant ainsi à Jack un râle de plaisir. Il continua son inspection puis, sans prévenir, le prit dans sa bouche et commença un lent mouvement de va et viens. Les gémissements de Jack l'incitèrent à continuer, promenant sa main dans son entrejambe.

Brusquement, Jack l'arrêta, il ne voulait pas prendre son plaisir seul. Ianto se redressa et regarda le Capitaine. Celui-ci venait de se mettre à genoux sur le lit et l'attira vers lui. Après une nouvelle salve de baisers, il l'allongea sur le lit et remonta ses jambes. Il caressa son sexe, puis ses doigts s'égarèrent vers l'intimité de Ianto. Il y entra un premier doigt délicatement. Ianto se raidit un peu, mais se laissa faire.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je vais faire attention, lui dit Jack, comme pour le rassurer.

– Je vous fais confiance Capitaine, répondit Ianto dans un souffle.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il mit un second doigt, puis un troisième, et laissa Ianto s'habituer à cette pénétration. Il se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement. Le sentant prêt, il prit le tube de lubrifiant et s'enduisit le sexe. Il fallait mieux que cette première fois se passe bien pour Ianto. Le jeune homme appréhendait un peu la suite, mais il se laissa faire.

Jack vint se placer tout contre ses cuisses, en relevant un peu plus les jambes de son partenaire. Il plaça son sexe devant l'entrée inviolée et poussa doucement. Sentant l'intrusion, Ianto cessa de respirer et se tendit. Jack s'arrêta et le laissa se décontracter.

– Veux-tu que j'arrête ? demanda-t-il en regardant Ianto.

– Non, je… commença ce dernier.

– Alors détend-toi et respire. Je vais aller doucement.

Il se remit en place et pénétra lentement. Cette fois, Ianto, après un instant de tension, se détendit et accepta ce passage. Délicatement, Jack commença les va et viens, s'enfonçant de plus en plus loin, jusqu'à venir buter sur le point sensible du jeune homme. Des soupirs s'échappaient de ses lèvres, il sentait son Capitaine en lui, cette fois, ce n'était pas un rêve. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent, faisant monter des sensations nouvelles dans son corps. Le Capitaine prit le sexe de Ianto dans sa main et calqua le mouvement à celui de son bassin.

Jack allait venir, mais il voulait que Ianto ait son plaisir en même temps que lui. Il le regarda, essayant de déterminer le moment de sa jouissance. Le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés et son souffle était de plus en plus rapide. Puis soudain, il se tendit et se libéra dans la main du Capitaine. Celui-ci le rejoignit, explosant dans l'intimité chaude et accueillante.

Il resta quelques instants, savourant cette première fois, se disant que finalement, cette idée de café après le restaurant était une bonne idée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Ianto répondrait favorablement à son envie. Une fois de plus, le jeune homme le surprenait, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Il se retira doucement, laissant Ianto reprendre ses esprits. Il le regarda, on aurait dit un ange, mais un ange qui s'ignore. Le Capitaine reprit ses lèvres doucement, Ianto répondit au baiser.

– Merci Ianto, finit par souffler Jack.

– De quoi, s'étonna ce dernier. _Pourquoi me remercie-t-il_ ? pensa-t-il soudain inquiet.

– D'être ce que tu es, répondit le Capitaine.

Il se redressa et Ianto voyait l'instant fatidique où il allait lui dire qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée et qu'il s'en irait. Il avait enfin comprit, ce n'était pas une simple attirance physique, il aimait le Capitaine, mais ne pouvait le lui dire. Jack n'était pas de ceux qui aiment et encore moins de ceux qui restent. Il avait déjà eu une longue vie avant Ianto et en aurait une bien après lui. Mais pourrait-il reprendre comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Il ne pourrait sans doute plus regarder le Capitaine en face maintenant. Il se sentait perdu et Jack s'en aperçut. Le visage du jeune homme avait changé, il semblait en proie à une sourde inquiétude.

– Quelque chose ne va pas, demanda-t-il.

– Je me disais que maintenant, vous alliez partir, commença Ianto.

– Pourquoi, c'est ce que tu veux ?

– Non, bien sûr que non.

– Alors je peux rester ? demanda Jack, regardant le jeune homme qui se détendit.

– Oui, évidemment, répondit-il rassuré.

Puis il se leva, enfila son peignoir et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche et d'un café. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il aperçut Jack sur la terrasse, un drap autour des hanches. Il semblait perdu dans la contemplation de la baie. Les lumières étaient allumées et l'eau scintillait de milles étoiles. Il poussa un soupir et s'approcha, un mug à la main.

– Déjà vu, dit Jack en prenant le mug.

Ianto sourit et posa son menton sur l'épaule du Capitaine. Il se sentait bien.

Le lendemain, lorsque le réveil sonna, Ianto ouvrit les yeux et regarda Jack qui dormait près de lui. Il avait passé une merveilleuse soirée et souhaitait vraiment que ce ne soit pas la dernière. Du bout des doigts, il dessina les courbes du visage du dormeur. Ce dernier finit par se réveiller et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Bonjour, toi, dit-il.

– Bien dormi ? demanda Ianto.

– Oui, cela faisait longtemps que çà ne m'était pas arrivé.

– Café, lança Ianto en se levant.

– Bien sûr, c'est le meilleur moyen de bien commencer la journée. Enfin, un des meilleurs moyens, dit-il en regardant Ianto rougir légèrement.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara le café. Il revint avec le plateau sur lequel il avait disposé les tasses et quelques viennoiseries.

Après avoir bu son café, Ianto alla prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine, Jack était appuyé au chambranle de la porte et le regardait. Le Capitaine s'approcha et déposa de doux baisers sur l'épaule de Ianto.

– Nous ferions mieux de nous préparer, Monsieur, les autres vont se demander où nous sommes passés.

– _Monsieur !_ dit Jack amusé. Tu ne disais pas çà cette nuit.

Ianto rougit à nouveau, tendant la main pour prendre la serviette. Il se dégagea doucement et alla s'habiller. Cet homme lui faisait perdre la tête. Il valait mieux qu'il s'éloigne un peu pour remettre ses idées en place. Jack poussa un soupir et alla prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, Ianto avait déjà fait le ménage et ses vêtements étaient posés sur le lit. Il s'habilla et se dirigea vers le salon. Ianto était déjà prêt à partir et portait sur son bras, le manteau de Jack. Il l'aida à l'enfiler et ils sortirent de l'appartement. Qu'ils soient venus chacun avec leur véhicule avait du bon, ils arriveraient séparément au Hub et n'éveillerait pas les soupçons de leurs collègues.

Il regarda Jack démarrer et partir. En traversant la place pour se rendre à l'office de tourisme, il se sentit à nouveau épié. Rien à faire, il ne voyait pas qui pourrait le surveiller, mais il trouvait cette situation très désagréable. Il n'habitait pas loin du bureau, il y allait donc toujours à pied. Tout en marchant, il repensa à la soirée de la veille. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce qu'il s'était passé. Évidemment, il se serait menti s'il s'était dit qu'il n'avait pas apprécié. C'était la meilleure soirée qu'il avait passé depuis bien longtemps.

Il arriva à l'office. Contrairement à la veille, il n'y avait personne. Il s'installa, alluma l'ordinateur et consulta les e-mails qui étaient arrivés. Plusieurs émanaient de différents tours operators pour des renseignements en prévision de voyages, mais il y en avait également un de Jack.

_Merci encore,_ lut-il. Il n'y avait pas un mot de plus, mais Ianto apprécia.

Une heure plus tard, il décida de descendre au Hub. Les visiteurs ne semblaient pas vouloir venir, donc il irait préparer le café pour l'équipe. Il lui tardait de revoir Jack. De plus, ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ces rêves bizarres. Il est vrai qu'ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps.

En entendant le sas s'ouvrir, Jack leva les yeux de son dossier. Il regarda Ianto traverser la salle centrale pour se rendre à la cuisine. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son plateau et quatre tasses. Gwen n'était toujours pas là et il ne savait pas si elle viendrait aujourd'hui. Il donna sa tasse à Owen, qui ne leva même pas les yeux de son travail, dit bonjour à Tosh qui tendit la main pour prendre la sienne et se dirigea vers le bureau du Capitaine.

Le voyant occupé à lire, Ianto tapa doucement au carreau pour signaler sa présence. Jack leva la tête et l'invita à entrer. À le voir agir ainsi, personne ne se douterait de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

– Votre café, Monsieur.

– Merci Ianto.

Il allait quitter le bureau lorsque Jack le rappela.

– Ianto, je dois aller à Thames House, pourrais-tu m'accompagner ?

– Bien sûr Monsieur. Il s'agit de quoi ?

– Rien de bien agréable, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Premier ministre.

– Pas de problème. Je descends aux archives finir mes recherches. Il vous suffira de m'appeler, dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Deux heures plus tard, Jack sortit son bureau et en passant dans la salle centrale, il alla voir Owen. Celui-ci n'avait pas quitté la baie médicale depuis le matin et semblait absorbé par son travail.

– Tout se passe comme tu veux, demanda-t-il au médecin.

– Ouais ! Aucun problème.

– Bien, alors je te laisse, je dois aller à Thames House. Je devais être de retour vers 17 h.

Le médecin releva la tête et regarda son patron. Il semblait bien calme aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, surtout lorsqu'il avait maille à partir avec le gouvernement.

– Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

– Non çà ira, j'y vais avec Ianto. Je vais passer le chercher aux archives.

Owen avait l'air surpris. Pourquoi le Capitaine emmenait-il le Coffee-Boy ? Ce n'était pas son rôle de seconder Jack dans ses démêlées avec les autorités.

– Tu y vas avec Ianto ! finit-il par dire.

– Cela te pose un problème Owen ?

– Du tout, répondit le médecin quelque peu agacé. Mais sa place est plutôt ici, tu ne crois pas ?

– Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Jack.

– Crois-tu réellement qu'un préposé à l'office de tourisme soit de taille à tenir tête aux pontes du gouvernement ?

– Tu serais surpris par ses capacités, répondit le Capitaine, détaillant le médecin.

Owen était ouvertement hostile à Ianto. Jack le savait déjà depuis longtemps, mais delà à le rabaisser au simple rang de domestique, il y avait un pas qu'il ne devait pas franchir. Le jeune homme avait tout autant que lui le droit de participer à toutes les fonctions que l'on pouvait attendre d'un officier de Torchwood.

Finalement, c'était peut-être la solution. Ianto n'était actuellement qu'un simple agent, il devrait peut-être lui donner une promotion. Son travail était plus que satisfaisant et en le promouvant officier, il pourrait aussi aller sur le terrain ainsi qu'il le souhaitait. Owen n'en serait certainement pas heureux, mais au moins, il devrait respecter Ianto pour autre chose que la distribution du café.

Après être passé voir où en était Tosh, il prit la direction des archives. Lorsqu'il entra, Ianto était absorbé par la lecture d'un dossier. Il avait posé sa veste et était en gilet et chemise. Jack le regarda quelques instants, puis résistant à l'envie de s'approcher de lui, il lança de l'entrée.

– On peut y aller Ianto.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, ferma rapidement le dossier et prit sa veste tout en ajustant sa cravate. Ils se rendirent au garage et montèrent dans le SUV. Durant le trajet, Jack réfléchissait à la meilleure manière d'annoncer à Ianto sa prochaine promotion.

– Dis-moi, tu es toujours intéressé par le travail de terrain ?

– Oui, Monsieur.

– Tu as conscience qu'un simple agent ne peut pas être intégré à une équipe en sortie.

– Oui, Monsieur.

– Que penserais-tu de passer officier, ainsi tu pourrais nous accompagner !

– C'est une promotion importante, Monsieur. Croyez-vous que j'en sois digne ?

Jack le regarda, surpris. Déjà cette nuit, il ne semblait pas sûr de lui, ce qu'il pensait normal au vu des circonstances, mais là, il s'agissait de son travail. Avait-il donc si peu d'estime pour lui-même ?

– Je crois que oui, Ianto. Qu'est-ce qui te fait en douter ?

– Eh bien, je ne suis que préposé à l'office, entre autre. Owen, Tosh et Gwen ont vraiment les capacités pour être sur le terrain, mais malgré mon envie de me joindre à l'équipe, serais-je à la hauteur ?

– Comme je l'ai expliqué à Owen tout à l'heure, il faudrait vraiment arrêter de te voir comme un simple domestique. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux.

– Vous en avez parlé à Owen ! dit-il surpris. Cela ne va pas faciliter les choses.

Ianto baissa brusquement le regard. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Se pourrait-il… non ce n'était pas possible ! Serait-ce une sorte de récompense pour la nuit passée ?

Jack sentit le malaise du jeune homme. Il avait vu son regard inquiet et se douta de ce qu'il pouvait penser.

– Il faut que je te précise une chose. Cette promotion, tu ne la dois qu'à ton excellent travail, à rien d'autre. Tu m'as dit avant-hier que tu désirais t'investir dans le travail de terrain et je t'en donne la possibilité. Maintenant si tu as changé d'avis, ce n'est pas grave. C'est ton choix et je le respecterai. Mais dis-toi bien que peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé hier, cela n'a en rien guidé ma décision. J'y pensais déjà depuis quelques temps, une personne de plus pendant les sorties, ce serait appréciable et plutôt que de recruter un officier supplémentaire, il vaut mieux que ce poste te revienne.

Ianto paraissait interloqué. Lui, devenir officier de Torchwood, c'était bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu rêver. Décidément, cette semaine était riche en bonnes nouvelles en tous genres.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner ta réponse maintenant. Prends ton temps pour bien réfléchir, mais si tu ne le souhaites pas, cela ne changera rien entre nous. Au fait, dit-il comme pour changer de sujet, accepterais-tu de me recevoir ce soir, on pourrait reparler de ces rêves bizarres et essayer de comprendre.

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme presque machinalement.

Il ne savait plus où il en était. Jack lui laissa le temps de digérer tout cela et de toute façon, ils étaient arrivés. Ils se présentèrent au secrétariat du Premier ministre et furent introduits dans son bureau. Pendant plus d'une heure, Ianto écouta le Capitaine palabrer avec le fonctionnaire. Il y avait eu des fuites quant à certaines interventions de Torchwood et Jack ne semblait vraiment pas satisfait du peu de discrétion dont faisaient preuve les employés du gouvernement. Torchwood était sensé rester dans l'ombre et voilà que des indélicats l'avait projeté sous les projecteurs.

Ayant obtenu toutes les assurances que ce genre de chose ne se reproduirait plus, Jack se leva et salua le Premier ministre. Ianto en fit de même et sortit à la suite du Capitaine. Celui-ci semblait vraiment à son aise. Comment pourrait-il jamais en faire de même ? Pourtant s'il devenait officier, il n'aurait pas le choix. La première chose à faire, serait de se familiariser avec les armes avec lesquelles il n'était pas à l'aise. Il était assez diplomate et cela devrait suffire s'il devait affronter des officiels. Mais qu'en serait-il de ses collègues ? Mis à part Tosh, les deux autres ne le considéraient que comme le réceptionniste effacé qui leur apportait le café.

Ils reprirent le véhicule et rentrèrent au Hub. En passant le sas, ils virent que Gwen était arrivée. Elle discutait avec Toshiko. Elle avait toujours les traits tirés et semblait au bord des larmes.

– Gwen, je peux te voir, dit Jack en montant dans son bureau.

Tosh l'encouragea à le rejoindre rapidement. Il fallait mieux qu'elle ne le fasse pas attendre, surtout lorsqu'il entendrait ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Elle entra et ferma la porte, montrant ainsi à Ianto qui suivait avec le café, que la conversation était privée.

Gwen prit un siège et s'assit face au Capitaine. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela. Elle aimait Rhys et ne voulait pas le perdre, mais d'un autre côté, son travail à Torchwood lui plaisait. Pourtant, elle devait faire un choix, son mari avait été très clair. Maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne pouvait pas continuer. Elle devait dire à Jack qu'elle devait quitter Torchwood, même si pour cela il fallait en passer par le Retcon. Pourtant, la première fois, çà n'avait pas été une réussite. À force de concentration et de recherches, elle avait fini par les retrouver. Suzie s'était _exécutée_ devant elle et finalement, elle avait pris sa place au sein de l'équipe.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient enfermés et la discussion semblait très animée. Ianto devait partir, mais il ne pouvait pas les déranger. Il décida donc d'envoyer un e-mail à son supérieur pour le prévenir de son départ.

Une enveloppe s'ouvrit sur l'écran de Jack. L'e-mail de Ianto lui indiquait qu'il partait et qu'il pouvait passer quand bon lui semblerait. Il avait prévu pizza et bières et l'attendrait pour dîner afin qu'ils puissent parler des rêves. Discrètement, il prit son portable et envoya un SMS à Ianto.

_Serais là dans une heure._

Traversant la place, Ianto entendit la sonnerie du message. Il le lut puis sourit. Il s'arrêta à la pizzeria et commanda une Chef. Pendant qu'il patientait, il vit Owen et Tosh quitter l'office. Le jour tombait sur la place et les lumières s'étaient allumées. Ayant récupéré sa commande, Ianto rentra chez lui.

En arrivant, il quitta sa veste et mit de la musique en fond. Il allait s'installer devant la télévision lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Il regarda sa montre. Il n'y avait que quinze minutes qu'il était là, Jack avait finalement fait très vite. Il alla ouvrir la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec le canon d'une arme. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, l'homme lui planta une aiguille dans la poitrine et il perdit connaissance. En s'écroulant, il renversa la lampe posée sur le meuble de l'entrée. Celle-ci se brisa sur le sol.

Jack avait finalement accepté la démission de Gwen, mais il devait être sûr que cette fois, le Retcon remplirait son office et qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rappeler de Torchwood, de ses collègues et même de lui. Il appela donc Rhys pour qu'il vienne la chercher après qu'il lui eut donné la dose nécessaire à l'oubli de cette année pendant laquelle elle avait fait partie de l'équipe. À son réveil, elle se souviendrait de Rhys, mais son mariage devrait à nouveau être célébré, car elle l'aurait oublié.

Jack lui conseilla de l'emmener dans un endroit où elle se sentait bien et lui expliquer qu'elle avait été malade, ce qui aurait effacé certains souvenirs récents. Il lui fournit des documents médicaux que Owen avait préparés avant de partir, expliquant les symptômes et les traitements qui étaient associés à sa récente _maladie_. Rhys remercia Jack et il emmena Gwen pour démarrer une nouvelle vie.

Le Capitaine avait finalement très bien encaissé cette défection. Au moins, une chose était sûre, Gwen ne serait plus un obstacle entre Ianto et lui. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se leva, prit son manteau et alla rejoindre Ianto.

En arrivant devant la porte de l'appartement, il fut surpris de voir qu'elle était ouverte. Il sortit son arme et prudemment entra. Il évita la lampe brisée et pénétra dans le salon. Il ne semblait n'y avoir personne. Il fit rapidement le tour de l'appartement. En revenant dans le salon, il vit une photo sur la table basse. Elle représentait Ianto pieds et poings liés et le visage tuméfié. Sous la photo, quelques mots étaient écrits : Reste 48 heures.

Ainsi, ses craintes étaient fondées. Cet enlèvement ne pouvait être que l'œuvre de John. Il aurait dû être plus prudent avec le jeune homme, cela faisait deux jours qu'ils ne se quittaient plus et Ianto était devenu une cible. Il appela Owen et Tosh et leur demanda de le rejoindre à l'appartement. Il fallait absolument le retrouver avant l'expiration du délai. La veille, il était au paradis, maintenant, il se retrouvait en enfer.

Lorsque ses collègues arrivèrent, il leur fit un rapide résumé de la situation. Tosh le regarda effarée. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Owen, quant à lui, ne semblait pas plus ennuyé que cela. C'était peut-être le moyen idéal de montrer à Jack que Ianto n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un officier.

Ils retournèrent au Hub. Tosh rechercha sur les caméras de la ville des traces du passage de John, mais autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où chercher. Il semblait qu'il n'ait pas quitté l'immeuble par l'entrée principale et aucune caméra ne montrait son entrée dans le bâtiment. À force de recherche, elle identifia des résidus d'énergie. Ainsi John avait utilisé son bracelet pour entrer et sortir sans se faire voir. Elle devait donc trouver une autre source et elle saurait où il se trouvait. Elle mit le programme en route et patienta. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'ordinateur afficha le résultat. Il semblait que John se trouvait dans l'entrepôt où Jack avait chassé le Weevil. Elle monta faire part de sa découverte à son supérieur.

Lorsqu'elle entra, le Capitaine avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, son regard était infiniment triste.

– _Si il lui arrive quelque chose, ce sera de ma faute,_ pensa-t-il. _Il me faisait confiance et je n'ai pas su le protéger. Mon Dieu, Ianto qu'ai-je fait ? _

– Jack, dit Tosh le sortant de ses réflexions. Je pense que je l'ai trouvé. Le point d'arrivée de l'énergie serait l'entrepôt signalé par la police avant-hier.

– Tu es sûre ?

– Oui Capitaine. Je préviens Owen ?

– Oui et prenez les armes, nous allons en avoir besoin. Il est hors de question qu'il s'en sorte cette fois. On ne s'en prend pas à mon équipe impunément. _Personne ne touche à Ianto,_ pensa-t-il en prenant son manteau.

Une fois dans le SUV, Jack fit un rapide résumé. Ils entreraient séparément en trois points de l'entrepôt. Il fallait absolument sortir Ianto de ce mauvais pas. Mais ils ne devaient surtout pas se faire piéger. Il y avait déjà un prisonnier, inutile de lui donner l'occasion d'en avoir d'autres.

En arrivant, il gara le véhicule à l'écart. Il savait que John pouvait surveiller les environs et pas la peine de le prévenir de leur arrivée. Ils entrèrent séparément et commencèrent les recherches. L'entrepôt était plein de caisses empilées en équilibre instable pour certaines. Prudemment, Jack s'avança, serrant son arme dans sa main. Il entendit un grognement. Lentement, il fit quelques pas, cherchant la source du bruit. Soudain, près de lui, des caisses basculèrent et il se retrouva bloqué en dessous. En essayant de se dégager, il aperçut un Weevil qui le saisit. Entendant le bruit de la chute, John s'était approché et regardait l'alien attaquer Jack. En une fraction de seconde, Jack repensa à ce que Ianto lui avait dit. Son cauchemar s'était réalisé, le Weevil venait de le tuer. L'agent du temps regarda quelques instant le corps de son ex-amant. Ainsi, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aurait et il retourna auprès de Ianto.

Celui-ci était allongé, nu sur une paillasse, des menottes aux poignets et la chaîne attachée au mur. Il avait relevé sa jambe pour cacher sa nudité et respirait difficilement.

– Et voilà, lui dit John, nous allons pouvoir reprendre où nous en étions. De toute façon, il n'y a plus personne pour se soucier de toi. Si Jack avait compris que c'était dans son intérêt, il aurait évité de s'amuser avec toi. Mais tu vas voir, je suis plus doué que lui, tu en as déjà eu un aperçu.

– Il vous tuera, dit Ianto dans un souffle.

– Aucune chance, le Weevil s'est occupé de lui.

Ianto ferma les yeux. Son rêve venait de se réaliser, Jack était mort et c'était de sa faute. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était vu le regarder sans bouger.

John commença à passer sa main sur le corps du jeune homme, ce corps que Jack avait aimé, qu'il avait sien. Pourquoi tout ce gâchis ? Ianto s'était mis à trembler. L'homme allait remettre çà, encore une fois. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Jack. Au moins, sa toute première fois, celle qu'il n'oublierait jamais, c'était au Capitaine qu'il l'avait accordée. Cela n'effaça pas sa douleur, mais l'atténua quelque peu.

– Alors Ianto, prêt pour le paradis.

– Je dirais que c'est plutôt l'enfer, répondit Ianto, essayant de cacher son angoisse. Le paradis, c'était hier.

John se mordit la lèvre, ainsi Ianto était plus attaché au Capitaine qu'il ne le pensait. Eh bien ! Çà allait lui passer. Il mit Ianto sur le dos et balada sa main sur le bas-ventre de son prisonnier, s'il voulait l'enfer, aucun problème, il allait le lui donner. Voyant que Ianto ne répondait pas à ses attouchements, il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

– Jack, souffla Ianto, les yeux brillants.

– Je crois que tu t'égares mon ami, moi, c'est John.

– Je sais, mais lui, c'est…

John se retourna en suivant le regard de Ianto. Jack était debout, ses yeux flamboyaient d'une rage contenue. Lorsque l'homme vit l'arme braquée sur lui, il attrapa rapidement Ianto pour s'en servir de bouclier.

– Mais, tu étais mort, j'ai vu le Weevil te tuer, dit-il avec de l'angoisse dans la voix.

– Mon pauvre John, si tu savais ! Je ne peux pas mourir, peu importe le nombre de fois que tu essaies, je ne peux pas mourir, martela Jack. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas ton cas !

– Je lui brise le cou si tu tentes quelque chose, répondit John, essayant de garder contenance.

Jack fixait les yeux de Ianto. Ce serait lui qui lui donnerait le signal. Il attendrait. Durant quelques instants, John continua de réfléchir. Comment allait-il s'en sortir cette fois ? Jack était vraiment furieux, il ne le laisserait pas simplement partir comme la fois précédente. Presque imperceptiblement, il relâcha sa prise et Ianto ferma les yeux. Jack tira, le corps de John s'affaissa. Le Capitaine se précipita vers le jeune homme qui était à nouveau pris de tremblements. En entendant le coup de feu, Owen et Tosh étaient arrivés et regardaient la scène, Ianto, nu et menotté dans les bras de Jack, John gisant mort à côté d'eux.

Le Capitaine ôta les menottes pour libérer Ianto. Celui-ci s'accrocha désespérément à sa chemise. Jack enleva son manteau pour le mettre sur les épaules du jeune homme. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à attendre que Ianto se calme.

– Je vais cherche la voiture, dit Owen, pour briser le silence.

– Tosh, vas avec lui. Owen rapporte un sédatif. Il a besoin de repos.

Owen quitta rapidement le bâtiment suivi par Tosh qui s'inquiétait pour Ianto. Elle redoutait ce que pourrait découvrir Owen lorsqu'il examinerait le jeune homme.

Pendant ce temps, Jack tenait toujours Ianto, il espérait par sa présence, lui montrer qu'il pouvait maintenant se reposer, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre.

– Jack, il m'a… commença Ianto, mais sa voix se brisa.

– Chut, ne dis rien, tu t'en sortiras, je serais là pour t'aider.

Il l'avait enfin appelé par son prénom, fini les _Monsieur_ et les _Capitaine_, il avait dit Jack. Oh oui, il allait l'aider, il tenait tellement à lui. Il se doutait bien qu'il y aurait certaines difficultés, mais avec de la patience et de la tendresse, il retrouverait le Ianto qui faisait battre son cœur.

Lorsque le véhicule arriva, Jack aida le jeune homme à se relever. Il le guida au SUV et l'installa sur la banquette arrière. Owen lui injecta un sédatif et reprit sa place au volant. Jack s'étant assis avec Ianto, Tosh monta à l'avant et ils rentrèrent au Hub.

– Owen, lorsque tu auras soigné Ianto, je le ramènerais chez lui et vous irez faire le ménage à l'entrepôt, tu veux bien ?

– Bien sûr, Capitaine, répondit l'officier en coulant un regard de biais à Tosh.

Celle-ci ne disait rien, mais avait un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

– _Elle doit savoir quelque chose que j'ignore,_ pensa Owen.

Ianto s'était endormi, la tête sur l'épaule du Capitaine. Celui-ci ne bougea pas de peur de le réveiller. Il fallait qu'il se repose. Dans son sommeil, le jeune homme s'accrocha un peu plus à la chemise de Jack. Il allait être difficile de lui faire lâcher prise. Il eut un sourire à cette pensée.

Arrivés au garage, Tosh aida Jack à sortir Ianto du véhicule. Owen était parti préparer ses instruments pour l'examen prévu. La jeune femme regarda son supérieur. Le regard de celui-ci semblait douloureux, mais une lueur dansait dans ses prunelles.

– Il tient à toi, tu le sais, j'espère, dit Tosh.

– Oui, répondit Jack un peu surpris.

– Je l'ai bien observé, je pense même qu'il t'aime, continua la jeune femme en soutenant le regard de son patron.

– Moi aussi, je l'aime, dit Jack, je vous aime tous.

– Non, Jack, je crois que tu ne m'as pas comprise. Il t'aime, avec un grand A et je pense que tu devrais te demander si ce n'est pas également ton cas. Effectivement, tu nous aimes, mais n'oublies pas une chose, il y a aimer et aimer.

Le Capitaine ne répondit rien, il réfléchissait à ces paroles. Effectivement, il aimait son équipe, mais pas comme il aimait Ianto. Mon Dieu, il venait de comprendre qu'il aimait Ianto. Mais quel idiot de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt !

Il prit le jeune homme toujours endormi dans ses bras et suivi de Tosh, il parcourut les couloirs de la base jusqu'à la baie médicale. Owen les attendait.

– Pose-le et laissez-vous.

– Merci Tosh, remontes, nous viendrons te rejoindre dès que Owen aura fini.

La jeune femme passa sa main dans les cheveux de Ianto, regarda ses deux collègues, poussa un soupir et retourna dans la salle centrale.

– Toi aussi, Jack.

– Non, je reste et de toute façon, il ne veut pas que je parte, dit-il en montrant la main toujours crispée de Ianto.

– Bien, mais le secret médical… commença Owen.

– Peu importe, je veux savoir, il aura besoin d'aide.

Le médecin commença ses examens. Durant une heure, il s'attarda sur toutes les blessures du jeune homme et soigna ses poignets où les menottes avaient arraché la peau lorsqu'il s'était débattu. Finalement, il relut rapidement ses notes et fit un résumé à Jack qui attendait patiemment, passant tendrement la main dans les cheveux de Ianto.

– Bien, pour les blessures, quelques soins et tout ira bien. Par contre, il a été violé. Et là, il aura besoin d'aide. Je pense que tu devrais demander qu'un psy s'occupe de lui. Il ne faut pas qu'il reste comme çà, il doit en parler à quelqu'un.

– Merci Owen. Je le raccompagne chez lui. Je vais voir ce que l'on peut faire. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas qu'il reste seul alors je ne reviendrais sans doute que demain. Je te tiens au courant.

Devant le regard médusé du médecin, Jack reprit Ianto dans ses bras et retourna au garage, ayant au passage demandé à Tosh de l'accompagner pour récupérer le SUV. Arrivés devant l'immeuble de Ianto, le Capitaine se tourna vers la jeune femme.

– Nous serons sans doute absents quelques jours. S'il y des problèmes, tu sais où me joindre. Faîtes le ménage dans l'entrepôt et surveillez la faille. Avec un peu de chance, elle nous laissera tranquille, le temps que Ianto reprenne pied.

– Pas de problème, occupes-toi bien de lui, il le mérite, dit Tosh en place derrière le volant. Je t'appelle demain pour savoir comment il a passé la nuit.

Jack entra dans l'immeuble et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Ianto. Dans l'entrepôt, il avait récupéré ses vêtements et trouva ses clés dans une poche. Il entra, ferma la porte, se dirigea vers la chambre et le déposa sur le lit. Il fit le tour, écarta le couvre-lit et ouvrit les draps. Owen avait fait sa toilette au Hub, maintenant, il devait dormir. Il retourna le prendre dans ses bras et vint le déposer dans les draps puis le recouvrit. Dans son sommeil, Ianto gémit, mais resta calme. Le Capitaine se déshabilla et vint se coucher près de son amant.

Pendant la nuit, le jeune homme s'agita. Il semblait en proie à un cauchemar des plus désagréables. Jack le prit dans ses bras et le serra tendrement. Ianto se lova contre lui, une main sur son ventre. Il se calma et sa respiration devint plus régulière.

– Jack, souffla-t-il.

– Tout va bien, dors.

– Jack, je t'aime… et le jeune homme continua de dormir.

Le lendemain, le Capitaine se réveilla seul dans le lit. Il eut un instant de panique. Il se leva rapidement et chercha Ianto. Il finit par le retrouver, assis dans la cabine de douche sous le jet brûlant, il pleurait. Jack s'approcha doucement pour le prendre dans ses bras. Dans une réaction de défense, le jeune homme s'écarta rapidement et se colla contre la paroi.

– Calmes-toi, Ianto, tout va bien, lui dit Jack avec douceur. Très bien, je ne te toucherai pas, mais ne restes pas là. Essayerais-tu de te noyer ? demanda-t-il taquin, espérant faire sourire Ianto.

Mais il resta impassible, il semblait que quelque chose s'était brisé. Il avait été souillé, il ne méritait pas de vivre. Brusquement, il se leva et voulut quitter la douche. Jack l'attrapa au passage et le serra contre lui.

– Lâchez-moi, hurla le jeune homme, essayant de se dégager.

– Non, Ianto. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je suis là pour te protéger.

– Me protéger ! hurla-t-il de plus belle. Il est bien temps.

Ianto était en pleine crise de nerfs. Lui d'habitude si calme, sa violence surprit le Capitaine, mais il ne le lâcha pas. Il ne devait surtout pas lui laisser l'occasion de faire une bêtise, on ne sait jamais comment peut réagir une personne dans son cas. Certaines sont abattues, d'autres suicidaires.

Lentement, il attrapa la serviette et entreprit de sécher le corps du jeune homme pris à nouveau de tremblements. Il le serra de nouveau contre lui, passant la main dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque. Ianto avait le nez dans le cou du Capitaine et se détendait lentement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Jack s'écarta légèrement. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là, Ianto allait finir par attraper froid.

– Viens, lui dit-il doucement.

Il n'opposa aucune résistance et suivit docilement son supérieur jusqu'à la chambre. Le Capitaine le recoucha et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour lui préparer un café. Évidemment, il ne serait pas aussi bon que celui du gallois, mais cela ferait l'affaire. Il revint avec les deux mugs et regarda Ianto qui avait fermé les yeux. Il semblait plus calme, mais il devait toujours se méfier, une nouvelle réaction n'était pas à exclure. Il serait patient. Il voulait que le jeune homme vienne à lui, il devait à nouveau avoir confiance. Il serait temps après de lui faire oublier cette mauvaise expérience.

Doucement, il s'approcha et passa sa main sur la joue de Ianto. Après un sursaut, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Une lueur de panique traversa son regard. Lorsqu'il reconnut Jack, il se détendit un peu et tendit la main pour prendre la tasse.

– Merci, souffla-t-il.

– De quoi ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Pour tout, votre patience, votre présence…

– Ianto, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

– Je ne sais pas Monsieur, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.

– Tu m'as appelé Jack tout à l'heure, tu t'en souviens, alors laisses tomber les _Monsieur_.

– Désolé…

– Ne le sois pas, ce n'était pas de ta faute, j'aurais dû mieux te protéger. Mais maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes. On verra plus tard ce qu'il convient de faire.

Jack reprit le mug et sortit de la chambre, laissant Ianto se rendormir. Il s'installa sur le canapé et feuilleta un magazine. Puis son téléphone sonna, sur l'écran s'afficha le nom de Tosh.

– Oui Tosh.

– Salut Jack ! Comment va-t-il ?

– Le réveil a été difficile. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le surveiller. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. Ce matin, c'était à deux doigts.

– Comment çà ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Lorsque je me suis réveillé, il était sous la douche et brusquement, il a voulu… Enfin, je ne sais pas trop. Il était en pleine crise de nerfs. Si je n'avais pas été là, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il se serait passé.

– Tu as besoin d'un coup de main, dit-elle.

– Non, pour aujourd'hui, je pense que çà devrait aller, mais éventuellement, tu pourrais passer le voir demain, j'ai un travail à faire et il ne doit pas rester seul.

– Ok, tu veux que je vienne à quelle heure ?

– 15 h, je n'en n'aurais pas pour longtemps, mais vaut mieux le surveiller.

– D'accord, alors à demain, Jack, embrasses-le pour moi, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Bien sûr qu'il aimerait l'embrasser, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

En fin d'après-midi, il se leva pour aller voir Ianto. Celui-ci avait toujours les yeux fermés et semblait dormir. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda le jeune homme. Il ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur le Capitaine. Il y avait encore de la peur dans ses prunelles. Jack avança la main, mais au moment de le toucher, il vit Ianto se raidir et il retint son geste. Il devait se montrer patient. C'était un supplice, mais il le devait sinon il perdrait Ianto pour de bon.

– Tu as faim, demanda-t-il.

– Un peu, il y a toujours la pizza dans la cuisine.

Il fit un mouvement pour sortir du lit et Jack le retint.

– Où vas-tu ?

– Allumer le four, la pizza, c'est meilleur chaud.

Jack fut surpris par le ton taquin et sourit. Il semblait sur la bonne voie, mais il avait encore du chemin à faire avant d'être à nouveau lui-même.

– Restes-là, je m'en occupe, dit le Capitaine en se levant. Les bières sont au réfrigérateur, je suppose.

– Oui, et l'huile est dans le placard sous l'évier.

– L'huile ? dit Jack en levant un sourcil.

– Pour la pizza, l'huile pimentée, précisa Ianto, un sourire au lèvre.

Le Capitaine semblait avoir comprit autre chose et cela l'amusa. Jack se leva et alla préparer le repas. Il déposa les bières sur la table basse avec l'huile pimentée et attendit que la pizza soit chaude. Il avait allumé la chaîne et écoutait ce jazz que Ianto aimait tant.

Lorsque ce fut prêt, il coupa les parts et posa le plat sur la table. Puis il se rendit dans la chambre. Ianto était assis, les yeux dans le vague. Jack s'approcha et s'accroupit près de lui.

– Ianto, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Cette fois, le jeune homme se laissa faire. Il leva les yeux vers le Capitaine et eut un sourire timide. Jack se leva, entraînant Ianto. Une fois debout, celui-ci se blottit dans ses bras. Jack le serra, passant sa main sur son dos et en remontant jusqu'à sa nuque. Le jeune homme semblait calme et ne réagissait pas.

– Viens manger, dit-il enfin.

Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction ou plutôt son manque de réaction. Décidément, il devait être prudent. Il l'entraîna dans le salon et ils s'installèrent pour manger. Jack prit sa bière et but une gorgée tout en détaillant Ianto du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci était très pâle et avait des cernes sous les yeux. Dans la chambre, la lumière tamisée avait caché cet aspect de son visage.

Ianto mangea calmement et finalement s'adossa au canapé pour se laisser envahir par ce jazz qu'il aimait. Les longues plaintes de la trompette faisaient écho au sentiment de vide qu'avait laissé en lui cette traumatisante expérience. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter une telle humiliation ? Il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Peu importe ce que disait le Capitaine, il n'était plus rien. Jack l'avait pris en pitié, c'est pour cela qu'il restait, il voulait soulager sa conscience et c'est tout.

Il leva les yeux et regarda le Capitaine qui l'observait depuis quelques minutes. Jack pensa qu'il avait ce regard qu'ont les enfants perdus. Son si beau regard était empli de tristesse et de désespoir. Hier soir, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais s'en souvenait-il ? Tosh lui avait fait comprendre, que ce qu'il prenait pour une simple fraternité était en fait de l'amour, mais comment le dire à Ianto aujourd'hui. Après ce qui s'était passé, il aurait du mal à le croire.

– Ianto, dit-il enfin.

– Oui.

– Je crois que nous devrions parler de ce que tu m'as dit hier.

Le jeune homme le regarda, d'un air étonné.

– Et j'ai dit quoi ?

– Lorsque je t'ai couché, tu es venu contre moi et tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

– Oh, alors je devais vraiment être mal-en-point, dit-il en soutenant le regard du Capitaine.

Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié et il ferait tout pour qu'il le comprenne. Jack le jaugea quelques instants. Ainsi, il avait raison, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il hésita, s'il lui faisait part ses sentiments, Ianto ne le croirait pas. Il penserait que c'était de la pitié, un moyen pour lui de se faire pardonner. Jack poussa un soupir et se leva. Le jeune homme le suivit des yeux alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre. Il en revint quelques instants plus tard, portant un oreiller et une couverture.

– Je vais dormir ici ce soir, je ne voudrais pas que tu te méprennes sur mes intentions, lui dit-il.

Il y avait de la douleur dans sa voix, mais il préférait encore de l'indifférence à l'absence. Ianto se leva et rapporta le plat et les bouteilles à la cuisine.

– Café, lança-t-il de la porte.

– Ce serait avec plaisir, mais ne te sens pas obligé.

– _J'ai dû lui faire mal,_ pensa Ianto en préparant les tasses.

– Au fait, Ianto, demain, je dois m'absenter, mais Tosh viendra vers 15 h pour te tenir compagnie. Elle a téléphoné pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Je pense qu'elle sera contente de te voir sur pied.

Ainsi, il ne voulait pas qu'il reste seul et lui avait même trouvé une baby-sitter. De mieux en mieux. Il rapporta le café et déposa la tasse devant le Capitaine. Celui-ci la prit et se dirigea vers la terrasse. Il appréciait le calme de la nuit et les lumières qui scintillaient sur la baie.

Ianto retourna se coucher. Il avait envie de se retrouver seul. Il ferma la porte et laissa Jack, seul dans le salon. Celui-ci s'allongea et fixa le plafond, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Durant la nuit, il entendit des gémissements. Sans faire de bruit, il s'approcha de la chambre de Ianto et écouta. Le jeune homme semblait agité et Jack décida d'entrer. En arrivant près du lit, il vit son visage crispé. Il se débattait de plus en plus et finalement se mit à hurler en se redressant. Jack s'assit et le prit contre lui. Il le berça comme on berce un enfant, lui parlant doucement. Peu importe ce qu'il lui disait, il devait juste entendre sa voix. Ianto finit par se calmer et se détendit. Jack le rallongea et hésita, devait-il le laisser ou rester près de lui ? Finalement, il se coucha à côté du jeune homme, mais sur les couvertures. Ianto se tourna et vint se blottir contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et ne bougea plus.

Le lendemain, Jack se leva doucement et quitta la chambre. Il laissa Ianto dormir paisiblement. Il alla se préparer du café et s'installa sur la terrasse. L'air était frais et vivifiant. Vers midi, il retourna voir Ianto. Celui-ci dormait toujours, cela ne pouvait lui fait que du bien. Il téléphona au chinois du coin et se fit livrer un repas pour deux. Lorsque le jeune homme se réveilla enfin, Jack avait préparé la table et attendait pour réchauffer les plats.

– J'ai commandé chinois pour changer. Viens t'installer, lui dit-il.

– Merci. Bien dormi ?

– Pas vraiment, et toi ?

– Très bien, j'ai même rêvé que j'étais dans tes bras.

Jack releva la tête, Ianto venait de le tutoyer. Il croisa son regard, mais ne dit rien.

– En fait, cette nuit, tu as fait un cauchemar et je suis venu te calmer. Je me suis allongé sur les couvertures et tu t'es blotti contre moi. Mais il ne s'est rien passé, dit-il précipitamment. Tu ne sembles pas te rappeler de tout, donc je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de doute dans ton esprit.

Vers 15 h, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Jack alla ouvrir et Tosh entra, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Çà va vous deux ? lança-t-elle.

Devant le silence des deux hommes, elle se figea. Il semblait y avoir un malaise.

– Comment vas-tu Ianto ?

– Bien, très bien, répondit ce dernier. Un café ?

– Oh oui, répondit-elle visiblement ravie.

Ianto se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant ses deux collègues dans le salon.

– Jack, que se passe-t-il ?

– Rien.

– Lui as-tu parlé ?

– Oui, mais il semble ne pas se souvenir de certaines de ses paroles. J'ai préféré ne rien dire. Il pourrait le prendre pour de la pitié. Si j'avais cédé à John, il ne lui aurait pas fait de mal.

– Tu n'y peux rien, mais Ianto a besoin de toi, tout comme tu as besoin de lui. Je t'en prie, Jack, il faut que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes ou tu vas le perdre. Tu dois être sincère avec lui.

– Il ne veut plus que je le touche. Je le comprend, je peux être patient, mais…

Jack se tut, il souffrait. Cet amour qu'il devait cacher était en train de le ronger.

– Je dois y aller, dit le Capitaine. Dis-lui que je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

– Ok, ne t'en fais pas, çà va bien se passer, répondit Tosh.

Puis il quitta l'appartement. Il prit le SUV que la jeune femme avait pris pour venir et se dirigea vers le centre de Cardiff.

Ianto, tout en préparant le café, avait écouté la conversation. Ainsi, le Capitaine l'aimait vraiment. Il devait lui dire que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop tard.

Il apporta la tasse à Tosh et lui demanda des nouvelles de Owen et de Gwen. Il fut surpris quand la jeune femme lui dit que Jack avait accepté la démission de sa collègue et lui avait donné du Retcon pour effacer Torchwood de sa mémoire. Rhys était venu chercher sa femme et ils étaient partis.

Owen, quant à lui, ne sortait plus de son labo, il semblait mal vivre la relation que Jack avait avec lui. Ianto la regarda un peu surpris.

– Comment çà la relation que j'ai avec Jack ? demanda-t-il.

– Et bien, vous avez été discrets, mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Owen n'avait jamais été laissé sur la touche et il n'a pas vraiment apprécié que Jack veuille te nommer au grade d'officier.

– Il veut se faire pardonner ce qu'il s'est passé, lâcha Ianto.

– Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille, s'insurgea-t-elle. Il avait pris sa décision la semaine dernière et il me semble qu'à ce moment-là, il ne s'était encore rien passé entre vous, je me trompe ?

Elle avait raison. Ils n'avaient franchi le pas que depuis trois jours, donc cette promotion, il ne la devait finalement qu'à son travail.

– _Ianto, tu n'es qu'un idiot,_ se dit-il. _Cela fait deux fois que tu te trompes sur les intentions de Jack._

Devant son silence, Tosh lui mit la main sur le bras.

– Ne t'en fais pas, il a dit qu'il serait patient. Maintenant, à toi de faire le premier pas. Lui, ne le fera pas, il a trop peur que tu le rejettes.

– Merci Tosh.

– De rien, dit-elle avec un sourire. Çà sert à çà les amis.

Jack revint une heure plus tard. Il semblait satisfait. En entrant, il remarqua que Ianto semblait plus détendu et plaisantait avec Tosh.

– Bien, je vais vous laisser, dit-elle en voyant Jack arriver.

– Tu restes dîner ? demanda Ianto.

– Non, merci. J'ai des courses à faire. Mais profitez-en pour parler ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux. Et toi, sois patient, dit-elle doucement à Jack en passant près de lui. Patient et compréhensif et tout ira bien.

Elle prit son blouson et sortit de l'appartement en fermant la porte.

Jack était toujours dans l'entrée, son manteau sur le dos. Il n'avait pas bougé et regardait Ianto. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et doucement se blottit contre sa poitrine.

– Je te demande pardon, dit-il en levant les yeux vers le Capitaine.

– Pardon pour quoi, Ianto, dit-il, ayant noté le tutoiement.

– Je pensais que je te faisais pitié et que c'était la raison pour laquelle tu restais près de moi.

– Mon Dieu, Ianto, si tu savais !

– Je sais, Jack, je sais.

Lentement, il fit glisser le manteau qui tomba à terre et entraîna le Capitaine dans la chambre. Il était prêt, il voulait qu'il efface les horreurs que John lui avait fait subir.

– Je vais prendre une douche, si tu veux bien, lui dit Jack. J'en ai besoin, les bureaucrates m'ont épuisé.

Devant le regard surpris de Ianto, il continua :

– Longue histoire…

– Oui, bien sûr, comme d'habitude, répondit Ianto, souriant.

Jack se rendit dans la salle de bain et entra dans la douche. Il se détendit quelques instants sous le jet d'eau chaude, les yeux fermés, délassant ses muscles. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été intenses et il se sentait fatigué. Une douce caresse l'incita à ouvrir les yeux, Ianto était près de lui et laissait courir ses doigts le long de son dos. Il se retourna et se perdit dans le regard du jeune homme. Jack ne bougeait pas. Il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre l'initiative, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Ianto s'avança et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Capitaine, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était prêt à aller plus avant.

Jack le prit dans ses bras et approfondit le baiser, sa langue franchissant la barrière des lèvres de Ianto. Le baiser se fit plus passionné. Il quitta sa bouche pour descendre le long de son cou. Le jeune homme, le dos contre la cabine, répondait à toutes les sollicitations. Des gerbes d'étincelles explosaient au creux de ses reins, le désir montant progressivement. En trois jours, il avait été au paradis, en enfer et il revenait enfin au paradis. Il se perdit dans les caresses du Capitaine. Il descendit sa main le long des hanches de son partenaire et remonta en passant par son entrejambe. Le sexe de Jack montrait déjà à quel point il le désirait.

Lentement, Ianto s'échappa des bras du Capitaine pour descendre vers cette gourmandise qui l'attendait. D'abord surpris, Jack le laissa faire. Lorsque son amant le prit en bouche, il laissa échapper un râle de plaisir et se cambra, s'appuyant à son tour contre la cabine. Le lent mouvement de va et viens faisait monter le feu au creux de ses reins. Ianto le caressait, titillant le gland, passant sa main sur les testicules. Il voulut l'arrêter, mais son amant s'y opposa. Il continua, sentant que son partenaire était au bord de la jouissance. Jack n'en pouvait plus, finalement, il lui fut impossible de se maîtriser plus longtemps et se libéra dans la bouche du jeune homme.

Ianto se releva et regarda le Capitaine, un sourire sur les lèvres. Jack l'embrassa, goûtant sa propre semence. Puis doucement, il sortit de la douche, entraînant le jeune homme avec lui. Il l'allongea sur le lit et commença à promener sa bouche sur ce corps qui l'enflammait. Dieu que ces deux derniers jours avaient été un supplice. L'avoir près de lui, mais ne pas pouvoir le toucher. Ianto se tendait comme un arc sous les caresses expertes du Capitaine. Le jeune homme gémissait, recherchant le contact avec le corps de son partenaire. Jack se faisait doux, mais également inquisiteur. Il prit le sexe fièrement dressé de Ianto et passa sa langue sur toute sa longueur, arrachant des râles à son compagnon. Son amant était près de jouir, le Capitaine s'arrêta et le regarda. Ianto fut surpris par cette suspension de caresses et ouvrit les yeux. Il lisait maintenant de l'amour dans les yeux azur qui le détaillaient. Tosh avait raison, Jack l'aimait vraiment.

– Je t'aime, Jack, dit-il doucement.

– Je sais, répondit-il, tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais cette fois, en es-tu sûr ?

– Oui Jack, et la dernière fois aussi.

Jack leva un sourcil.

– Tu m'avais dit que tu ne t'en souvenais pas !

– Je t'en voulais, je croyais que je te faisais pitié et que c'était pour cela que tu restais.

– Ianto, tu ne m'as jamais fait pitié, c'est à moi que j'en voulais, je n'avais pas su te protéger et par ma faute, tu as souffert.

Ianto lui mit un doigt sur la bouche, lui intimant l'ordre silencieux de se taire et l'attira à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, il fallait qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Ils le souhaitaient plus que tout. Jack reprit ses caresses et lentement s'approcha de l'intimité de son amant. Il voulait le posséder, mais il était un peu inquiet. Après ce que lui avait fait subir John, il devait se montrer prudent. Pourtant, Ianto le laissa faire, alors il s'enhardit et introduisit un doigt dans son intimité, lentement, tendrement, en continuant à le couvrir de baisers, sur le torse, puis sur le bas-ventre et enfin sur son sexe. Ianto se cambra, acceptant les caresses et l'intrusion. Jack plaça un second doigt, puis un troisième et continua ses baisers.

– Viens, prends-moi, souffla Ianto au bout de quelques minutes.

Jack le regarda tendrement et s'enduisit le sexe de lubrifiant. Ianto aurait droit à la douceur jusqu'au bout. Le jeune homme remonta les jambes pour faciliter la pénétration et Jack vint buter sur cette entrée accueillante. Avec une infinie douceur, il entra et commença un lent va et viens de plus en plus profond, laissant à Ianto le temps de se détendre. Son amant laissait échapper des râles de plaisir et Jack sentait qu'il allait bientôt atteindre le paroxysme. Il prit son sexe et calqua les mouvements de sa main à ceux de ses hanches. Tous deux explosèrent en même temps, Ianto dans la main du Capitaine et Jack dans l'intimité de son amant.

Jack resta encore quelques instants à savourer ce moment. Le corps en sueur, Ianto semblait heureux. Jack avait retrouvé son gallois et cette fois, il le protègerait.

Lentement, il se retira et s'allongea, le jeune homme vint se lover tout contre lui, soupirant de bonheur.

– Au fait, Ianto, je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi.

Le jeune homme se raidit. Il lui avait menti, il ne voulait que le remettre dans son lit. Sentant son amant contrarié, Jack se redressa et le regarda tendrement.

– J'ai oublié de te dire que je t'aime.

Le cœur de Ianto fit un bond. Son Capitaine l'aimait, Tosh avait raison. Il tourna les yeux et rencontra le regard pétillant de Jack.

– Oui, officier Jones, je t'aime.

Et devant son regard interrogateur, il fouilla dans la poche de sa chemise restée à terre et sortit une carte. Il avait officiellement été promu officier de Torchwood. Maintenant, il pourrait accompagner Jack sur toutes les interventions.

– Merci, dit-il doucement en prenant la carte.

– Merci, mais de quoi, répondit Jack.

– D'être ce que tu es, dit-il doucement.

– Déjà entendu, soupira le Capitaine.

Oui, déjà entendu, mais maintenant, il savait que Jack l'aimait, il resterait près de lui aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait et il comptait bien en profiter.

FIN


End file.
